


不想上課

by sour1100



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour1100/pseuds/sour1100
Kudos: 1





	不想上課

※CP洁癖注意、不科学内容有，请注意避雷※

王嘉尔，任教于市立H高中，性格好、情商高、外表又讨喜，还有学生建立了属于他的粉丝会，不只在学生间拥有高人气，在师长圈也有好人缘的他无疑是H高中最受欢迎的人。  
可他这样的人也是有烦恼的……比方说班上三个爱逃课的学生。  
「今天又缺席了。」王嘉尔在教职员室裡冲了杯咖啡，盯着点名版上被下了注记的三个名字－－段宜恩、林在范、朴珍荣。H高中对于学生的课业有很高的标准，这三位在市区联合模拟测验次次都能拿到优秀名次，虽说做些无伤大雅的坏事会被师长无视，但这可苦了身为导师的王嘉尔，缺席率高到校理事都频频向他施压了。他咬着杯子边缘，很是烦恼。「该怎麽让他们乖乖上学呢？」

三个长得好的坏孩子就在不算大的学生会室裡，上课时间这裡谁也不会来，于是成了他们的秘密基地。  
「你说钥匙是怎麽来的？」朴珍荣懒洋洋地趴在桌上，弯着桃花眼，笑得如狐狸般狡猾。「副会长不是常常来和我分享她的学生会生活吗？我就顺手借过来了。」  
「谁都看得出来她喜欢你，啧。」林在范坐在窗臺边翻着手裡的哲学理论，和煦的阳光透过玻璃在他身上镀了一层金黄，看起来相当温暖，语气却是透着一股凉意。「不是还跟你哭哭啼啼的说把钥匙弄丢了吗？像赶不走的苍蝇一样，真可笑。」  
「我们这样逃课，王嘉尔会很难过吧？」没有再纠结上个话题，朴珍荣随口问问。  
「只要我们排名稳住就没问题，他怎麽样无所谓吧。」段宜恩咬着薄荷糖，喀喀喀的声音在室内迴响。「捉弄嘉嘉很有趣吗？」  
这问题让三人互相对视了几秒，然后在彼此的眼眸及唇角的弧度看见了然的默契。

「有趣极了。」

接近放学时间，三人离开学生会室，组成一队在篮球场上和其他上体育课的学生比赛，周围的女学生们此起彼落地喊着爱慕的男孩名字加油，气氛活泼而又热闹。  
王嘉尔听到风声，三步做两步气势汹汹地切进正打得火热的球场中央。  
「你们几个，够了，可以停下了。」总算是找到人了，王嘉尔噘嘴瞪眼一副生气的样子。「林在范段宜恩朴珍荣三个跟我来，我们必须好好聊聊。」  
「可是快放学了。」朴珍荣一脸不悦。  
「教室太严肃了我不喜欢。」林在范答腔。  
「不如到我家坐会儿聊。」段宜恩见王嘉尔面露迟疑出声适时收尾。  
「好、好，那就这麽办吧。」王嘉尔为了接下去的沟通暂时让步，他已经几天没好好睡一觉，今天得把这件事给搞定才行。

段宜恩的父母还在工作，诺大的房子裡现在只有他们四人。王嘉尔知道段宜恩家境不错，今日见到他家用摆设都是知名大品牌还是有些惊讶。  
王嘉尔阻止了想出房间准备饮料招待客人的段宜恩，开门见山的说：「我想和你们聊聊不上课的原因。无论有什麽问题，说出来一起讨论总会有办法解决的。」  
三人或站或坐，低着头的苦恼神情看起来总算有些学生的样子，这让王嘉尔心情好了不少。  
「如果只是想说说烦恼吐吐苦水，我也是很好的听众哦，绝对会保守秘密的。」他眨着一双大眼， 笑出颊边的小括弧，这时的他一点也不像个老师，就像隔壁家的哥哥般亲切温柔。  
「老师……我们……」朴珍荣用沉稳的声音慢慢开口，王嘉尔的注意力顿时集中在他的身上。林在范接到段宜恩的暗示，悄悄地从王嘉尔的身后两手穿过他的腰侧将人紧紧抱住。  
他反射性的挣扎让段宜恩朴珍荣一人牵制一隻手轻鬆地化解掉。  
段宜恩被女学生们盛赞犹如天仙的脸孔此刻笑得狡黠。  
「我们不想上课，只想上你。」

王嘉尔猜想自己一定是吃坏脑袋了不然就是脑瓜子哪裡病了，居然顺了他们的意用自己的身体做条件……疯了疯了……  
「老师在想什麽呢？」朴珍荣贴着王嘉尔的薄唇问道，那双含笑的眼睛现在看上去无比性感。  
衣服早就被三个少年剥个乾乾淨淨，他不敢直视对方黑白分明的漂亮眼眸而撇开视线，他一点也不想知道自己现在是什麽样子。  
「大概是害怕了？在发抖呢。」林在范依旧在后头抱着他，在他耳旁压低了声音调侃他。他对着王嘉尔泛红的耳朵轻柔囓咬，一手揽着他劲瘦的腰身限制他的行动，右手绕到前方逗弄他的胸口。  
「嘉嘉，别理他们。」段宜恩的低音从下面含糊而上，两个少年齐声笑了出来。「Mark总是喜欢强人所难。」  
段宜恩正吞吐着王嘉尔的雄根，舌头灵活地舔弄让它变得更亢奋。  
「你们可以闭嘴吗？要做就快做啊。」王嘉尔狠狠地说，心裡巴不得这事到此为止，好赶快离开这个地方。  
王嘉尔被包围在三个动情的少年之间，即使身上什麽衣服都没有，也是热得沁出一身薄汗。  
「噢，我们嘉嘉是等不及了吗？」段宜恩鲜红的舌尖绕着硬物前端画圈，对着它啾地亲了一口，太过刺激的画面让王嘉尔不由自主的又硬了几分。他抚在大腿的手潜入股间试探，指尖轻戳那紧闭的小孔，王嘉尔受到惊吓，努力夹紧臀瓣试图阻止段宜恩的动作。  
「你也很急。」朴珍荣拿着准备好的润滑剂递给段宜恩，不忘吐槽一句。  
段宜恩做了可爱的表情以示感谢，朴珍荣故意闭眼不看，手指仍是比了个爱心做为回应。  
「好了嘉嘉，你得放鬆一点，我们不想弄痛你。」段宜恩舔舔唇瓣，在润滑剂的帮助下纤长骨感的手指很轻鬆的探入一隻，另隻手扶着王嘉尔的昂扬，再次含进口腔。王嘉尔不禁叹了口气。  
朴珍荣的嘴唇饱满，意想不到的柔软，接吻的感觉好极了，王嘉尔在其中嚐到了青涩纯情到充满情慾的黏腻纠缠，分不清嘴裡的甜味是来自哪，他只想要更多。  
林在范的右手玩遍了王嘉尔的上半身，他朝段宜恩使了个眼神，手沿着腰侧滑向秘谷，一指没入老师暖热的体腔内。  
「哇啊！」兴许是还没准备好，王嘉尔的后穴紧张地咬住两隻在体内摸索的手指。林在范吻着王嘉尔的后颈，左手解开自己的裤头带着他的手到后方握住自己勃发的私处，变得低沉的声音央求他：「老师，你帮帮我……」  
他像被烫到似的缩了一下，理智瞬间回来了一些。被半强迫地握住林在范的性器撸动，超越界线的亲密关係令他羞耻地闭紧双眼。  
察觉了他的不安，朴珍荣牵住他的右手，温柔有力地交扣在一起，为他惶恐的心注入一股安全感，王嘉尔几乎是主动地凑近朴珍荣的唇索吻。  
当那个不应该得到快感的地方传来无可名状的麻痒感觉，被两人的手指充分扩张变得柔软，王嘉尔又开始挣扎，他已经快招架不住就要在段宜恩的口中溃堤。段宜恩察觉到王嘉尔的窘境，坏心眼地问他：「嘉嘉想射了吗？射嘴裡好吗？」  
「不要！」比你们这几个小毛头先射多丢脸！王嘉尔在心裡大叫。  
「我就知道嘉嘉对我好，捨不得我。」段宜恩笑吟吟地脱下制服丢到一边，带着无衣可蔽体的王嘉尔一起坐到床上。「那就换我囉，你们没意见吧？」  
林在范朴珍荣默契地摆了摆手，一同坐上那张躺四个人也绰绰有馀的床，准备看场好戏。  
王嘉尔跨坐在段宜恩的身上，灼烫的凶器顶着他的臀缝，好似随时都要冲入体内，他紧张地推攘着身下少年精悍的胸膛。「喂……真的要做到这样吗？」  
「当然，我们很认真的。」段宜恩用无比真挚的态度回答他的疑问，将早已蓄势待发的性器插入柔嫩湿滑的秘径之中。  
「呜、呃唔……」王嘉尔刀锋般的眉紧拧在一起，他从来没体验过这样的感觉，难以辨别究竟是舒服还是难受。段宜恩耐心地等待他适应一面观察他细微的表情，自己还有一截露在外面。  
「痛吗？」林在范坐在王嘉尔后方伸手正好能碰触到他身体的距离，轻轻地抚摸他线条流畅的背肌。王嘉尔闻言神情複杂地摇了摇头。  
「嘉嘉……你动一动嘛。」好不容易全部都没在裡头，段宜恩满脸委屈地躺着，好像他才是被搞的那个，王嘉尔一看就来气，嘴巴抱怨手也不忘对着他的肩膀搥几拳。  
欺负他真的太好玩了。段宜恩扶着王嘉尔的腰轻轻地运动，男人咬着牙显得有些不适，可段宜恩不会就这麽放过他，抓准时机变换节奏和力度，找寻他体内的敏感处进攻。  
王嘉尔的理智随着时间开始远去，肌肤渐渐被情慾熏染上一层粉色，被林在范和朴珍荣吻到有些肿了的红唇正被后者的硕大侵犯，沾湿的嘴角相当色气。  
林在范报恩似的套弄王嘉尔的茎身，另一手在王嘉尔接纳段宜恩的蜜口处摸索着。王嘉尔有些不安，接连看着三个少年想从他们的眼神中找到答案，却什麽也看不清，只好拉住朴珍荣的手向他求救，而儒雅的少年只是温柔的摸了摸他的头。  
当林在范的手指找到缝隙跟着段宜恩的动作一起插进体内时，王嘉尔忍不住尖叫，声音被堵着模糊不清。  
「我也要进去呢，所以你得加油哦。」林在范舔舔唇，看起来就像头飢饿的老虎。  
那麽粗的东西要插两根进来一定会坏掉的！王嘉尔害怕极了，牙齿不小心碰疼了朴珍荣，他皱眉抽了口气，解放了他的嘴巴。  
「啊啊……林在范你不行，呜呜……段宜恩你轻点……」王嘉尔颤抖的手伸向后方想阻止林在范却徒劳无功。  
「为什麽他可以我不行？老师你怎麽能偏心？」林在范这番质问让王嘉尔很是无言。  
「这根本不是一个问题！」思考逻辑被搅得乱七八糟，王嘉尔一时找不到什麽词彙能表达，只好求饶。「拜託了，真的不行，那裡会坏掉的……」  
「在范快点啊。」段宜恩眯眼轻喘，王嘉尔的表情、声音、身体，一切都太美好，他一点也不想放开他。  
林在范无视王嘉尔的拒绝，又加入一隻手指，王嘉尔难受地哀号，无力抵抗的感觉让他的自尊心受到打击，豆大的泪珠一颗颗滚落眼眶。  
「别看他们了。」朴珍荣跪在床上，扳过王嘉尔的脸让他看着自己，一一吻去那些泪水。「一直被老师无视的话，我会很伤心的。」  
林在范跪在王嘉尔身后，大手压住他的后腰，扶着炙热对准男人的软穴。段宜恩见状停下动作，双手扣住王嘉尔的腿根不让他逃跑。  
「进去了喔。」林在范的巨物缓慢地挤进王嘉尔撑到极限的肠道，软肉紧密的包裹住两人的性器，三个人的脉动被高热融为一体。  
王嘉尔张着嘴却叫不出声，整个身体绷紧细微地痉挛着，彷彿整个肚子都被塞满又闷又胀。  
一开始连发出呻吟都感到困难，意外的很快适应了两人，不同调的抽插顶撞爽得他头皮发麻，小嘴吸着朴珍荣的长指仍觉得不够，淋湿的眼睛满溢混濁的慾望。  
「啊啊、啾唔，珍荣，想……」  
「嗯……我也想，你不能再咬到我囉。」朴珍荣哄孩子似的抿出一抹笑容，让王嘉尔含住与自己清雅气质很是反差的男性象徵。  
林在范在王嘉尔的背后印下细碎的吻，潮热的喘息洒落在肌肤上引起一阵阵颤慄。  
「老师该不会，私底下玩很凶吧？」体内敏感处接连受到刺激，段宜恩几下勐力抽送将王嘉尔推向高潮，低哑的叫喊从被堵上的嘴凌乱地流泻而出。躺着的少年重重喘了几口气，被媚肉包复住的性器感受到一股不规则的压迫，在王嘉尔剧烈抽搐的蜜穴裡迸射出精液。  
「嘿……差一点……」和段宜恩紧紧相贴的林在范感觉到两人的高潮选择暂时停下，享受几乎要让他控制不住的绝美滋味。  
「我比较早开始啊。」段宜恩不甚服气，但他想留些馀裕，于是退出王嘉尔变得黏黏糊糊的秘处。  
王嘉尔断断续续地呻吟着，连失去焦距的眼睛都微微颤抖。  
「该换我了。」朴珍荣拍了拍王嘉尔的臀瓣，示意林在范让出位置。  
他让王嘉尔趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，从背后进入他的体内。  
「呜呜……啊啊啊——」王嘉尔的脸蹭在被汗水浸得有些潮湿的床上，合不起的嘴淌出透明的唾液，不断传进耳裡的湿黏拍击声、少年们充满慾念的喘息和止不住的吟哦都变成了快感刺激着脑袋。  
林在范屈着腿坐到王嘉尔前方，扶起他的身体让他用手肘支撑好，近距离下林在范的东西看起来更吓人了。那粗硕的东西挟着灼人的温度蹭了蹭王嘉尔微肿的唇，他闭着眼乖顺的吞入口中。  
朴珍荣抛去温柔的形象，换了个人似的扣着男人的胯骨奋力抽插。林在范略略吃惊地看着，两人默契好到只看眼神就知道彼此的想法，朴珍荣读出了林在范的揶揄，扯开嘴角对他露出挑衅意味的魅惑笑容。  
太性感——不，性感已经不足以形容现在的朴珍荣了。林在范将朴珍荣此时的样子用形状好看的长眼睛一一记录下来，刻在脑海，手不自觉地按上王嘉尔的后脑，逼得他吞得更深，另隻手抚摸朴珍荣的脸颊亲吻他饱满的红唇。

段宜恩的手机发出不合时宜的铃声，懒懒地拿起一瞧是金有谦的视讯电话，俊脸登时浮出痞坏的笑。  
「Mark哥，你忙什麽都不回讯息？」段宜恩的堂弟金有谦知道堂哥家没人，发了好几条讯息想来找哥哥玩却遭到无视，直到无法外出的时间，他气呼呼地打了电话想看看他哥在做什麽。  
「你有听到什麽吗？」画面裡裸着上身的堂哥挑眉看着其他地方，金有谦一头雾水。「什麽？就很吵啊。」  
「哥哥在玩刺激的。」段宜恩切了镜头，只看见三个人、一片肤色，金有谦意识到那是什麽，就像画面裡是他最害怕的恐怖片那样火速挂掉电话。  
整到了可爱的弟弟，段宜恩乐不可支地在床上笑个不停。

王嘉尔的嘴巴快要没有感觉，不知道是不是要脱臼了？林在范凶猛的像要捅穿他喉咙的插弄令他反射性的作呕，朴珍荣野兽一般的动作却给了他原始纯粹的强烈快感，精液像失禁一般地从没有被触碰的性器涌出，接着便失去了意识整个人瘫软下去。  
林在范用了劲啃着朴珍荣的唇瓣，满满的浊液尽数交代在王嘉尔无力合上的口中。近乎同时，朴珍荣也抵达了那片亮白的世界。

金有谦翻来复去，王老师和哥哥的朋友们的亲热画面鲜明的彷彿直接打印在脑海裡，怎麽也抹不去，而哥哥的样子明显也是参与者……他用被子把自己包住，像隻躲在壳裡的乌龟。  
「怎麽办……」慾望完全无视本人的意志擅自兴奋着，金有谦在被子裡苦闷地屈起身体，被道德感和邪恶的妄念互相折磨。  
总是睡得香甜的孩子在今晚失眠了。

王嘉尔完全不记得自己是怎麽回家的，除了身体留下的异样痠痛，昨天的事就像一场梦。他站在讲臺上，时不时偷瞄座位上的三人……最后排靠窗的林在范右手撑着脸颊，左手在笔记簿上写着什麽；坐在林在范右前方的朴珍荣一副认真听讲的样子；坐在四排三列的段宜恩则勾着嘴角，似笑非笑的眼神没离开过自己身上。  
虽然出席率似乎解决了，但怎麽觉得好像製造了更大的问题？？


End file.
